


Moonrise

by reconditarmonia



Category: Turandot
Genre: Feminist Themes, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calaf fails Turandot's test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonrise

"My fire will melt you: Turandot!"

Turandot allows herself a smile. A nod suffices, and two guards seize the prince by the arms. Ping takes the last scroll from the sage and unrolls it -- _Turandot_ , in red ink. Calaf looks at her, uncomprehending.

"You failed the test, foreigner." Calaf gapes. "You failed before I asked you the first riddle." She re-ascends.

Ping, Pang and Pong swarm around him. "Don't you wish you'd stayed in the daylight where you belong, and never beheld the moon of China? Now you'll never see another sunrise!"

Turandot deigns to turn. "Anyone could answer those riddles, foreigner. You came here expecting a test of your heroism -- so did he." She gestures imperiously at the suspended head of the Prince of Persia. "And if you or he had renounced me when I told my story, they would already be hanging the red lanterns for our wedding." The moonlight makes her veil near-opaque, and she passes into the palace from which Princess Lou-ling was dragged into the night.

Calaf's eyes find Liù in the seething crowd. Their eyes meet for a moment, before she is eclipsed by Pu-Tin-Pao.

**Author's Note:**

> \--You know how fix-it fic is usually correcting a break-up or a death? Not here. Although I guess Liù lives in this so that is a plus.


End file.
